One Constant Companion
by lupinsstar
Summary: Oneshot. Spurred on by a quote I found, a story set after Doomsday from Roses's POV. Not angsty promise!


A/N: Ok, so I'm in major writing mode today. Never mind eh! I was thinking of ways to get inspiration to write, and came up with the idea of finding a Doctor Who quote, and seeing what I get from it, so I went on the wonder that is Wikiquote, and with 50 minutes til Brat Camp, here's what I came up with! Its set after Doomsday.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine, neither is the quote, that also belongs to the BBC. Grrr; doesn't everything!

**Clive**: The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes he's there, and he has only one constant companion.

**Rose**: Who?

**Clive**: Death

**Rose's POV**

It's been a year; one whole year since I said goodbye to the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay. I was thinking back to when I first met him. How alone he was, how sullen and moody he seemed. I knew there was something special about him though, that's why I wanted to find out more. Lot of good that did. After meeting that man Clive, I didn't have a clue about who the Doctor was. I was convinced that Clive was a nutter. Going on about the Doctor's one constant companion, creeping me out like that, talking about death. Looking back, I can see that what he said was right. As soon as I started travelling with the Doctor, death surrounded us. Those poor people that died on the Observation deck, no thanks to Lady Cassandra. But even she died in the end.

Death came more literal that time we met Charles Dickens in Cardiff. The problems were in an undertakers! Who'd of imagined! After a while, you get used to it, you start to think that it's not your fault; that you did all you could, and that sometimes a couple people have to die so loads won't. Mickey said I'd become hardened to it, I guess he's right. Being able to cope with seeing death and destruction doesn't help when you get hurt yourself. Physical, easy, no problem; it heals eventually. Its inside that suffers the most; especially for me. Living without the Doctor isn't easy. Everyday I see things that remind me of him, whether it's a man with big brown hair, a pair of converses in the window, or even something stupid like a banana. And then I don't just dwell on the Doctor as he was when I last saw him, I remember the Doctor I first met, and soon enough, I can smell the leather as if it were right there, I can feel his hand clasping mine as we run. We never did stop running; but with the pain of remembering him, I remember when he changed, and how that made me feel.

Thinking about the pain makes it easier; it's almost as if when I focus on the pain I knew then, it lessons the pain I feel now, almost. I'm better than I used to be. I throw myself into work at Torchwood; I try to have a fantastic life, just like he'd want me to. It's hard, but mum's always there, and dad. Mickey comes over now and again, but he's got his own life, a girlfriend, a flat, and his best friend. Still, I've got mum n dad, and now there's John to look after. Little John Tyler. Mum let me name him when he was born. She and dad thought it would be nice for me, make me feel like a part of the family. It worked essentially; I don't feel like such an outsider these days. John gives me hope, something to live for. I tell him stories about his namesake, for the Doctor never was original with names; he was always 'John Smith'. I live to tell those stories. They're what keeps me going. The good memories of what I had. When it gets too much there's work to take my mind of it. Although, they still want to know why I'm 21 and there's not a single record of me, not even a birth certificate or anything. They're curious as to how I have alien knowledge, how I know things that they don't. I don't tell them, I can't. if they knew I'd been to the future they'd want to know about the medicine and the technology. If I told them any of it the future would be changed for good. I learnt too much about consequences of actions to do that.

Consequences; death for one thing. Looking at Pete I remember how his Jackie died, and how in my world he died. I remember when the Doctor took me back to when he was alive, how he did everything to try and keep things how I'd changed them. It wasn't to be. He got eaten by Reapers for me, so dad died. He did that for me; and not just for me, but for all the others too. Cos that's what the Doctor does; he helps people. I helped him do that for a while. That was the happiest time of my life, being with him. We went everywhere. He took me to the end of the world; we went to the year 5 billion, to New Earth, heck we even ended up in prison one time. Not that that wasn't fun or anything. Everywhere the Doctor was, an adventure was waiting. There's so much out there; it's unimaginable to most, but not me, cos I've been out there.

Life on Earth isn't that dull. It'd be more fun with an alien attack every so often, a few fights for your life, and a bit more running. I miss running. Well, I can't miss it, I run everyday, only it's running on a treadmill at home. Nowhere near as interesting as running for your life. When we ran for our lives there was so much adrenaline pulsing through my body that I didn't tire, there was no need to stop until we had to. These days it's therapeutic for me; something to do when I think about him. The Doctor is never far from my thoughts, ever. I can never love anyone quite like I loved him. People have tried to get close to me, but they never can. People tend to think I'm odd anyway. The girl with a key permanently around her neck; the girl who lives in a brown striped suit. "That poor Rose Tyler" I hear them say, "She's always got her head in the clouds, that one. They say she loved someone and then lost him. Heartache killed her soul." If only they knew the truth, if they knew about the Doctor then they'd understand. But they never will know him, so all I can do is live my live day after day, the one thing he can never do.

A/N: A bit odd, don't you think. Not my best work I'm sure, but that's what a lack of inspiration and a longing to write will do to a girl! Please review cos it really would mean a lot to me! Byes xxxxxxxxx


End file.
